


Argylaos

by Rose_Rassmusen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original - Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon, M/M, Pure Porn, from a roleplay with my friend who got squirly so I had to write the smut by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Rassmusen/pseuds/Rose_Rassmusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn. Against a tree.<br/>twinsofdiscord.tumblr.com (the account for Archelaos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argylaos

Argyris moaned against Archelaos’ lips, pressing against him and grabbing at his clothes. They broke apart long enough for Archelaos to take his shirt off, breathing heavily. He reached forward and grabbed the hem of Argyris’s shirt, pulling that up and over Argyis’ head with the cooperation of the angel. Argyris gasped as he felt Archelaos’ lips on him again, moaning out loud as he felt those same lips on his neck, leaving soft red marks to match the blush spreading on Argyris’ face.  
Archelaos pushed Argyris against a nearby tree and ravaged his mouth, coaxing moans from the normally frigid angel. Archelaos reached for Agyris’ pants zipper, unhooking it quickly and slipping his hand inside.  
“Someone’s eager, aren’t we?” He chuckled into Argyris’s ear, stroking the angel’s member though the fabric of his underwear.  
“Who was the one to start kissing?” Argyris retorted, rolling his hips forward into the demon’s touch.  
Archelaos ignored Argyris, grinning against his lips and pumping the smaller boy’s erection and savoring the moan he drew out of the angel.  
Argyris moaned loudly and returned the affection, reaching inside Archelaos’ pants to grasp clumsily at the large manhood underneath. “Holy shit.” He cursed, moaning loudly.  
The movements of Argyris’s hips became more frantic as he felt the coil of tension in his stomach and he moaned loudly, encouraged by the responding moans from Archelaos.  
Archelaos nipped at Argyris’ neck, then again, grinning at the reaction it got from Argyris.  
“Laos.” The angel gasped slightly, tilting his head back to give Archelaos better access to the pale flesh. He moaned loudly as he felt Archelaos’ teeth on that spot again and grinded against the demon’s hand, his breath coming in gasps.  
He was agonisingly close, the release of orgasm just out of his reach. He rutted desperately against Archelaos’ hand, moaning in the demon’s ear.  
Archelaos was just as desperate, but he, unlike Argyris, was willing to put off his own pleasure, if only to hear more of those moans in his ear.  
Argyris was having none of it, pumping Archelaos’ member inside his underwear. He could scarcely believe the size of the thing, and in that moment, he was somewhat terrified of what he might be expected to do, if this.. thing between them progressed. The fear was like a catalyst, and less than two strokes later, Argyris climaxed, moaning fragments of Archelaos’ name as he came.  
Archelaos followed soon after, leaving teeth-shaped bruises on Argyris’s neck as he spent himself inside his underwear.


End file.
